Tripped
by B-Rated
Summary: A fight in the hallway can lead to a new discovery. bevin


I don't own.

* * *

Kevin gave a wicked grin stretching out his foot into Ben's path. Successfully he tripped the teen and laughed as he fell to the ground. "Hey, ass wipe, while you're down there see if you can find your dignity," he laughed.

Ben glared as he stood back up, "I couldn't find my dignity but I found your balls."

Kevin stopped laughing and grabbed Ben's shoulder as he began walking away, "what the fuck did you just say?"

"Nothing," Ben sighed still trying to leave.

"Pussy, if you're gonna say somethin' then man up to sayin' it," he scoffed.

"What the fuck is your problem?" Ben finally asked.

"It's you, Tennyson," he spat.

"Fuck you," Ben retorted.

Kevin grabbed his shoulders roughly and pushed him into the wall, "oh, no…" he leaned close to Ben's ear, "fuck you."

Ben's eyes went wide. A blush swarmed his cheeks mercilessly. "Wh-what?"

Kevin pulled back with an uproar of laughter. "You little faggot! You thought I actually meant it!" He grasped his stomach and laughed harder.

Ben growled and pushed Kevin against the opposite wall of the hallway. Kevin opened his mouth to say something harsh but Ben took his chance and without thinking forced his tongue between the gaping lips.

It was now Kevin's turn to be shocked. Then he glared as anger bubbled again. How dare this kid think he was gonna take advantage of him. How dare this Tennyson think he was going to be in control. He took hold of Ben and rolled to force him between himself and the wall again.

He pushed his tongue past Ben's into the other mouth, giving Ben no choice but to battle. Ben started to feel warm in parts other than his face, letting him know he was blushing again, and a pressure in his stomach.

Kevin pushed his thigh into Ben's groin. Ben gasped and Kevin pulled back from the kiss, "let's get something straight, I _own_ you."

Ben was breathing hard, trying to resist from moaning or rocking his hips against the warm leg… He chewed on his bottom lip to help.

Kevin smiled and leaned back to Ben's ear. He pressed his lips to the shell, his own breath making Ben shiver. "Feel good?" Ben didn't speak, afraid another sound would come out if his did. "Playing the silent game, huh?" Kevin asked smugly. He bent his knee and moved his leg up and down.

Ben's breath caught in his throat. His head fell back and Kevin gave a lick to his ear. "Come on," he encouraged, "I know you're just dying to scream for me."

Ben still didn't make a sound other than the high squeaks of suppressing them. "Huh, Ben, are you a screamer?" It was obvious Kevin was teasing him but it felt so good… "I bet you are. And even if you're not… I bet I can make you one."

Ben's hands balled into fists as Kevin's tongue lashed out against his ear again. "I want to hear you make all those dirty sounds…" Kevin stopped moving against Ben. "I wanna hear you make noises." His knees forced Ben's legs apart before his hand dropped from the teen's neck to play where his leg had been. Ben gasped and groaned.

Ben's hands lashed out to grasp the black shirt Kevin was wearing. "So you do have a dick," Kevin smiled. Ben again couldn't respond. Kevin's fingers massaged him through his jeans and it did make him want to scream.

Kevin bent lower burying his face into Ben's neck with a purr. He gave a gentle lick to the skin before beginning to suck on the spot.

Ben couldn't hold back any longer. Everything felt so good it hurt. He gave a loud moan, twisting his hands in the fabric. "Oh, God, Kevin…" He rocked his hips desperately.

"Wanna go to your room, Benji?" Kevin asked, his hand moving back up.

Ben thought about it. "I don't wanna…" he breathed out. "I don't want-" He struggled to find what he wanted. He wanted Kevin but he didn't want _Kevin_.

Kevin suddenly turned sweet, "I won't."

Ben nodded, "okay."

Kevin took a step back and Ben did the same. Their eyes remained locked still. Kevin leaned closer to press his lips back to Ben's briefly. He smiled and took the youger's hand leading him towards his room.

Ben sat down on his bed while Kevin closed the door. The older then turned and grinned at the fidgeting teen. "Ben…" he caught his attention while crossing the room. Ben didn't respond.

Kevin placed his knee on the bed to one of Ben's side. "Know how I'm gonna make you feel?"

Ben chewed on his lip again as a hand began pushing his chest, asking him to lay down. Lips came close to his once more and he stopped. Kevin's tongue moved between the gap Ben had been breathing from. The muscle moved through the dark cavern tasting every inch as its owner laid out over the smaller body.

Kevin's hands slid down to Ben's pants. Popping the button and taking down the zipper released some of the strain Ben was suffering from causing him to sigh. Kevin smiled, snaking his hand under the fabric closest to Ben's skin.

The younger teen gasped, arching off the bed, before his sound turned into a long moan. Kevin's strong hand began stroking him rhythmically. Ben's body reacted accordingly.

The Tennyson's back came off the bed as Kevin's hand came back down and hips rocked up as the curled fingers pulled away. Ben's sounds matched his movements. A moan for every descent and a whine for every ascent.

His head fell back and voice began climbing higher. His hips rocking faster. Kevin knew what was happening and had to smile as Ben's moans became high pitched and squeaky. His body began shaking and hands gripped hard at the blanket below him. His back moved off the bed again and again until Ben's whole body jumped as he gasped and eyes opened wide. His movements became slow and Kevin watched the green eyes roll back and forth feeling his own stomach churn.

Ben collapsed back onto the bed. Panting hard, realizing he had been holding his breath. His body relaxed, every tense muscle stopped flexing. He opened his eyes, unsure of when they had closed, and looked up to find Kevin staring at his hand. Ben looked at him questioningly, _"just wipe it on the-" _His eyes went wide as Kevin stuck his tongue out and began leaning toward his palm. "Kevin!"

Kevin looked back at Ben. He smirked realizing what he was being yelled at for and did it anyway. Ben watched in shock. It seemed so gross, yet… hot? Ben shook his head. No, it's gross.

Kevin grinned, "you taste good, Benji. I'll have to look more into that later."

"Later?" Ben asked.

"Uh-huh… as in some other time, later," Kevin stated, rolling off of Ben.

"So… you want to do this again?" Ben asked in surprise. He was expecting it to be a one time thing.

"Yeah…" Kevin said as if it was obvious.

"Why?" Ben asked in pure shock. "I mean why because you only did it this time to humiliate me, right? Isn't that the point for most of, well, anything to do with us? Humiliate me."

"No…" Kevin furrowed his eyebrows and shook his head in correction.

"Oh…" Ben felt like he had something he shouldn't of.

"I like you, Ben," Kevin stated.

"Really? Because I thought-" Ben was cut off by lips on his. He gave in a second then thought about it and pulled back quickly. "Ew! That's gross! Did you forget what you just did?!"

Kevin sighed, "grow up, Tennyson."

* * *


End file.
